The Ocean Under the Sky
by Seddie4ever1
Summary: Aang defeated Ozai, Katara defeated Azula, and Sokka lost his space sword. A continuation of A:TLA after Katara defeats Azula. Rated T may change to M in a long time. Major Kataang, Sukka to Tokka, and Maiko. Please R&R!


**Hey guys! Here is my new and improved Book 4: Air story! Thanks a ton to my new Beta Kataangdiehard! Please Read and Review!**

**Katara's POV**

_Will he ever come back? What happened? Did he defeat the Fire Lord? Please Aang, come back._

These things were rushing through my mind as I paced back and forth. I had just saved Zuko and trapped Azula but now I have no idea how Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Aang are fairing. _Aang_, I feel so bad about what happened at Ember Island. I _rejected _him but it seemed like he forgot about it. I know he hasn't though. I broke his heart and now I don't know if I can ever fix it. What am I going to do?

"Katara stop pacing it's hurting my head." Zuko groaned at me.

"Sorry Zuko, I'm just a little nervous." I replied.

"You really don't need to worry; Aang's the most powerful bender I've ever seen."

"He is a powerful bender isn't he…" I whispered to myself thinking of Aunt Wu's prediction.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing." I replied quickly.

"Right…Hey look there's something coming!" He exclaimed pointing to an airship off in the distance.

"I hope it's friendly." I replied.

"Wow usually you're the optimist." He laughed.

A few minutes later a huge airship landed right next to Zuko and I and the metal opened with a loud bang. I was so nervous but then my brother came limping out supported my Toph and Suki.

"Hey Guys!" Sokka shouted at me and Zuko.

"Sokka!" I said as I ran up and hugged him.

Then when I pulled back was when I got really nervous. Aang hadn't come out yet!

"Don't worry Sugar Queen Twinkletoes is fine…kind of." Toph laughed when she noticed the change in my pulse.

I sighed and then heard footsteps coming from inside the airship. A few moments later Aang stepped out, shirtless and injured, but I ran up and hugged him as tight as I could.

"Well hello to you to." Aang laughed struggling to breathe under my crushing hug.

I still didn't let go and I buried my head in his shoulder and then I felt him hug back.

"I was so worried." I whispered and started crying a little.

"It's alright now, I'm here." I whispered back.

**Aang's POV**

I fell back, feeling the most tired I had ever felt in my life.

"What, what did you do to me?" Ozai asked as he tried to firebend, but failed.

"I took away your firebending, you can't use it to hurt or threaten anyone ever again." I said.

Then I turned around and waterbended a huge mass of water, putting out all the fires. I felt an airship land behind and turned around to find none other than Sokka, limping, and going on and on about how cool it was when I beat the Firelord.

"So did you, you know, finish the job?" Suki asked pointing at the Firelord.

"I'm still alive." Ozai said glaring at Suki.

"I learned there was another way to defeat him and restore balance, I took his bending away." I said.

"Wow, who taught you that?" Toph asked completely surprised.

"A giant lion turtle." I replied shrugging.

"You have the craziest adventures when you disappear Twinkletoes." Toph shook her head smiling.

Sokka limped over to Ozai and said, "Well look at you buster, now that your firebending is gone I guess we should call you the loser lord."

"I am the Phoenix King." Ozai said weakly.

"Oh, sorry to offend you Phoenix King of getting his butt whooped." Toph said.

"Yeah, or how about King of the guys who don't win!" Suki said.

"Leave the nicknames to us honey." Toph said pointing at Suki.

Then we all boarded the airship, dragging Ozai along with us. We tied him up and just left him on the floor of the control room as Suki drove and the rest of us sat in there with her. It was dark by the time we made it to the Fire Nation and found Katara and Zuko looking at us up from a wrecked courtyard. When we finally landed Toph and Suki helped Sokka walk out of the airship, leaving me with a sleeping ex-Firelord. I was too tired to get up just yet even though I wanted to see Katara so bad, oh and Zuko to. I finally got up and slowly walked to the exit. Immediately after I walked out Katara ran up and hugged me extremely tight.

"Well hello to you to." I barely got out through the bone crushing hug.

She still didn't let go and buried her head in my shoulder and then I hugged her back, although not as tight.

"I was so worried." She whispered and started crying a little.

"It's alright now, I'm here." I whispered back.

**Exit POV**

"Erm, where's my father?" Zuko asked.

"Oh, he is tied up in the control room." Sokka replied.

"Where would you like us to put him Prince Zuko?" Some Fire Sages asked that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"In the highest security prison closest to the palace." Zuko replied.

"Yes sir." They replied and carried him away.

"Oh, and I would like Azula to be taken to the boiling rock for now." Zuko told them as they walked by.

"Yes sir." Is all they said again.

"Ahem, Aang, Katara." Sokka coughed at them.

They broke from the hug blushing, completely embarrassed.

"We should go to the palace and work some things out." Zuko said.

"Alright, but we are taking Appa and not that airship. I hate flying in general but that airship is just terrible!" Toph complained.

The Gaang all got on Appa and flew a short ways to the palace and landed in the courtyard.

"You know in hindsight we should've just walked." Toph said as she jumped off Appa.

"Can you stop complaining about flying for just one minute?" Sokka asked.

"Sokka you don't get to talk, you complain _all _the time. In fact, you just did." Toph replied.

Sokka huffed but didn't reply as they walked to the giant doors. Zuko pushed them open and walked down the long hallways and eventually found the throne room. They burst it open and Fire Sages were already there.

"Greetings Prince Zuko and friends, we are glad to inform you that you shall be crowned the new Fire Lord in a few days.

"Well that was easy, too easy." Sokka stroked his fake beard.

Then Toph slapped him upside the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Sokka asked.

"Being an idiot." She replied simply.

"Would you like us to show you to your rooms?" The Sages asked.

"Um, sure." Zuko replied.

The Gaang followed the Sages down the halls until they came to a hallway with a giant door at the end and four smaller, yet still grand, doors on the sides.

"Please choose any rooms you like, but Prince Zuko you will be staying in the Firelord's chambers at the end of the hall." The sage said. "Oh and each room is connected to the one next to it by a balcony. Also we are lacking one room so someone will have to share." With that the sage walked off.

"Oh no, you and Aang are not sharing a room!" Sokka yelled at them. "Suki and I will."

"Well we weren't planning to." Katara said blushing furiously just as Aang was.

It ended up that Aang and Katara got the adjoining rooms on the left and Toph got the room adjoining Sokka and Suki's.

"Great, now I won't be able to sleep with those two having a room so close to mine." Toph groaned and Sokka and Suki started blushing.

"Well I'm going to my room while Toph makes all four of you blush so much you turn into tomatoes." Zuko said as he walked into his room.

"Hey!" Sokka yelled at him.

Toph was laughing while the others quickly escaped to their own rooms.

**Katara's POV**

I was still a little embarrassed from what Sokka said earlier so I tried to forget about it. I quickly escaped to my room to get away from anymore awkward conversations. When I walked in I was completely stunned. It was a beautiful, although completely red and black. It had a _huge _bed, a desk, a dresser, a personal bathroom, and a glass door that went onto the balcony. I stepped outside and saw that we were three stories high with a magnificent view of the palace. I looked to my left and saw Aang's room had a glass door too. I hoped he would come out so we could have some alone time. We have not had any since Ember Island when I did the thing I regret the most: rejecting Aang's love when I actually love him back. _Love_, maybe too soon to say love but I do love him and I hope he still loves me. Finally I heard Aang's door open and he stepped out.

"Hey Katara." He said as if he expected me to be out here.

"Hey Aang, um we need to talk." I said walking over to him.

"I was about to say the same thing." He replied.

"Well I'm sorry about what happened at Ember Island." I apologized.

"No, I should be sorry…"

"For what?" I cut him off. "I rejected your feelings when I actually feel the same way."

"Really?" He asked completely stunned.

"Yes really." I replied pulling him into a hug.

He was again stunned but hugged back. We stayed like this for who knows how long until I heard a loud knock on the door.

"Hey Katara, Zuko said it's time for dinner. Tell Aang to." Sokka yelled from outside my room.

"Alright be there in a second." I yelled back.

"I guess we should go now." Aang sighed.

"Yeah, I guess so. See you in a minute." I said before walking back into my room.

**Exit POV**

Eventually the six friends met outside of the rooms and Sokka had been going on some tangent about igloos.

"Well the sages said the cooks had prepared us a grand feast and we need to come to the dining hall." Zuko said interrupting Sokka.

They walked for awhile going down the long halls until they came to two large, black doors surrounded by a gold frame.

"Well here we are." Zuko said flinging open the doors.

"SO…MUCH…FOOD!" Sokka drooled and ran to grab a plate.

Katara face palmed herself and Toph shook her head in disgust. The Gaang ate in silence since they were all famished from the events of that day soon to be the events of the previous day. Then the silence was broke by a sage walking in.

"Prince Zuko your coronation shall be held in two days so all the guests can arrive." The sage said.

"Good, and when will the guards and servants be back on duty?" Zuko asked.

"In a few hours sir, and once the servants are put to work again you can ring the bell in your room and one will come immediately."

"Thank you, you may go now." Zuko told the Sage.

He bowed and left. A few minutes later the friends all went back to their own rooms and fell asleep.

-/-\-/-\-

The next day was pretty much uneventful other than some people arriving from many different places for the coronation. Aang, Sokka, and Katara were watching off of Katara and Aang's balcony since it had a good view of the entrance to the capital. Katara and Sokka were particularly looking for their dad but he never showed up. They saw many of their old friends and acquaintances but the water tribe men were never seen.

"Where's dad?" Katara asked.

"I have no idea." Sokka replied.

"Well he probably had to come from far away so it could take him awhile." Aang assured.

"You know you're probably right, thanks Aang." Katara said.

"No problem." Aang replied.

The three continued watching in silence just like they had all day.

"Well I'm going to bed." Sokka yawned once it was almost midnight.

"Yeah I will to it's getting late." Katara agreed.

Sokka left through Aang's room and went to his room leaving Aang and Katara.

"Hey are you going to bed?" Katara asked him.

"Yeah I am."

"Alright see you tomorrow." Katara hugged him and they went to their separate rooms for the night.

**Yeah I know, not a very good ending. But I feel like the rest of Katara and Aang's conversation is best suited for next chapter. Please Review! Yes you know you want to hit that button or I will send Sokka after you with his boomerang!**


End file.
